With the continuous development of society, LED lamps are now broadly used. An existing LED lamp string has a low voltage and a small current which cannot be directly used to drive the LED lamp string, and the LED lamp string in use has to work in cooperation with an additional input DC power supply and LED signal to display a colorful effect.
However, the additional DC power supply has a relatively low voltage, which is usually the voltage across a battery pack, i.e. a common voltage of 5 V or 7 V. After the voltage output by such a conventional battery is aggregated with the LED signal, it is incorporated into a controller for the LED lamp string to control the light emission of lamp beads on the lamp string. In a lamp string in an individual branch, there are many small lamp beads connected in series. Therefore, in a trunk power line for the LED lamp string controller and small lamp beads, there will be loss of signal transmission due to too low voltage, and some of the lamp beads only emit light without gorgeous change effect.